Love for the 70's
by AinsleighYPauline
Summary: The year is 1978 and Isabella 'Bella' Swan is 18 living in San Francisco when she meets 22 year old Edward. He's got a job, mature and much different from the boys she's used too. Thinking it's only a Summer fling, they're both thrown into a complicated romance that'll last a decade; throw in college, other guys and moving to Boston, they're in for a long and complicated love. T/M
1. September

**Chapter 1**

**~September~**

I swayed my hips to the beat of the song that played loudly around my room, the record player my parents had gotten me for my birthday had been put to good use. 'September' by _Earth, Wind and Fire _had been on constant replay since I picked it up at the store earlier this week. I bobbed my head to the music as I ran my fingers through my honey blonde, permed curls, I tipped my head upside down and ruffled the roots before flipping back over. I used my fingers and made a perfect middle part before messing with my bangs until they fell into perfect curls away from my face. I gave a tsk as I looked at my brown roots that always sprung up after a few weeks of a dying.

I ran a mascara wand through my thick, dark lashes and gently ran the brush through my eyebrows to create a sharp shape. I threw the mascara tube on my vanity and picked up my favorite pink gloss and wiped the gloss across my lips before throwing it down next to the mascara. I scurried over to my cluttered full length mirror and adjusted my bright orange crop top and hiked up my high waisted jean shorts. I slipped on my black vans and grabbed my hot pink skates before lifting the needle of my record player, the silence was deafening and I hurried out of my room and to the front of the house.

A honk brought a smile to my face and I rushed out of my house, locking the door behind me before hopping down the concrete steps to Alice's baby blue camaro. I threw open the door and flung myself inside, leaning over and placing a smacking kiss to her cheek. She smiled before revving up the engine and taking off likes a bullet down the street.

I looked over at my beautiful friend, her short hair spiked and a daisy crown was held tightly against her forehead and wrapped around her small head. Her daisy pixie pants were to die for and her white halter top showed off her small, flat stomach. I had known Alice since I was a kid and she had the best fashion sense and with her help she was able to rub off on me. Alice drove fast to the beach mainly to see her boyfriend Jasper and so we could skate up and down the boardwalk, just the thought of an ice cream had my mouth watering as I lifted my feet and rested them on her dashboard. The window was rolled down and a cool breeze blew constantly against my face and I stuck my hand outside and felt the wind blow against it.

Ah! Growing up in the 70's had to be a blessing! The music, the people, the freedom! Everything was so beautiful, I couldn't imagine a better time to live in than now. It was July 13, 1979 and the Summer was in full force, I was 18 and finished with high school. College was just on the horizon and I just knew life couldn't get any better than this!

I opened my eyes when the car stopped and I opened Alice's glovebox and fished out my Walkman that I always left in her car, I popped in the cassette for _September_ and climbed out of the car. With my Walkman and skates in hand, Alice and I made our way down to the beach. It was hard to find Jasper and his friends who were all huddled in a circle in the middle of the beach, Jaspers permed blond hair shone brighter than the sun and Alice was quick to wrap her arms around his neck. I said the normal hellos and hugged everyone before turning and unlacing my shoes, with only my socks I waved goodbye to everyone and made my way to the concrete boardwalk.

I leaned against a metal railing and slipping on my skates after I'd wiped away the sand that had gathered on my socks. I tied the white laces tightly before shoving my Walkman in my back pocket after pressing play, I slipped the headphones on and pushed off the rail.

The music engulfed me as I skated down the massive boardwalk, I kicked and turned and shimmed to the music. I closed my eyes every now and then and just danced as I skated towards the ice cream booth, I lived for the beach and the ice cream that came with it. I came to a halt and removed my headphones. Mike Newton was working, ugh! With a sigh I skate to the front of the booth and watched as Mike's face lit up.

"Hey Bella! How's your summer been?" He had sweat dripping down from his temples and his dirty-blond hair was matted with sweat. I gave him my best smile and pulled out my money.

"It's been good, you know, just hangin with Alice and all." He nodded his head before looking at the money in my hand.

"Oh right sorry! What can I get you?" I quickly asked for an ice pop and after handing over my money, I was greeted with an amazing cold treat! I quickly said thank you before pulling my headphones back on and skated away.

I ate my cold ice cream as I skated around, the beach was so calm and I watched as the waves knocked into one another. I licked away at my ice cream and made the mistake of closing my eyes.

"Ah!" I let out a shout when my body collides with someone else, my feet wobble until my skates give out and I slip backwards, my hand shoots out and grabs onto the person I slammed into, taking them down with me.

I close my eyes and feel myself collide against the hot, packed sand. I breathe a sigh of relief that I hit the sand and not the concrete, I hesitate to open my eyes until I finally force myself. I let go of the rumpled fabric I was holding onto for dear life and I'm greeted by the sight of strawberry curls similar to mine only the color appears natural and by the cut I can tell its a boy I had pulled down with me.

The boy gives a groan before sitting up and lifts his weight off of me, I sheepishly sit up and take off the headphones before brushing my hand through my sand covered curls. The person stands up while I'm still brushing out the sand and I look up when a hand appears in front of my face, sheepishly I rest mine in his and he pulls me up, careful of my skates.

I look up and I'm greeted by a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes, the shade the exact copy of my favorite halter top. I look away from his eyes and take in the rest of his face, his skin has a summers glow to it and his strong nose surprisingly doesn't dominate his face unlike that of Mike's and his lips are a dusty pink and wide yet still of an odd fullness to them. Put all the features together and you've got a handsome boy-man! Hmm? Now my interest was quipped, was he a boy, like Mike's age or was he a man, in his twenties?

I trailed my eyes down and saw a huge red and blue stain on his white button up; I felt my face heat up and I reached out my hands only to draw them back. I didn't know the guy so I highly doubted he'd be ok with me touching him, which left me with flailing hands. I looked up when he laughed which only caused my face to heat up more but it was from a mix of anger and embarrassment this time. My eyes shot up and I gave him my famous glare that Alice told me could send anyone for the hills. He suddenly stopped when he looked at me and a sober look passed over his...gorgeous features; he cleared his throat before finally addressing me and boy! His voice was like velvet!

"Sorry for laughing, it wasn't at you, I promise! Just knocking us down and getting...ice cream?" I nod my head hurriedly "Yeah, getting ice cream all over me would just be my luck." He suddenly stopped and looked over me, I raised my brows at him and a look of concern rippled across his face.

"Oh wow! I'm so stupid, I didn't even apologize for knocking you down! I'm so sorry Miss, are you alright?" A small smile tickled at my lips at him, I saw his brows wrinkle together and I was quick to assure him.

"I'm not laughing at you..its just I've never been called 'Miss'." I paused for a moment before sticking out my hand.

"My names Bella, and yours?" His warm, much bigger hand encases my small, palish one. I notice the color difference, his much warmer and tanned against my pale, freckled skin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, my names Edward." We shake hands and a smile plays on my face at his name.

"Edward...hmm..very formal don't you think?" I motion for him to follow me as I take off down the concrete, he hurries and quickly catches up to me and I look down at his formal outfit. You don't see loafers being worn very often anymore so my interest was quipped.

"Hmm, formal name, formal dress. You are quite peculiar aren't you Edward?" I skate at a pace he's able to keep with, I look over at him and see he's rolling up his sleeves only to look back at me. I quickly averted my eyes, feeling like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah I guess it is pretty formal, I was named after my great grandad. And I promise I'm usually dressed much more casual!" I laugh when he raises his hands to solidify his defense, a beautiful smile warms up his face and its hard to look away.

"I just had some business meeting stuff today, nothing too exciting just...unavoidable." I quirk my brow at him and a smirk comes across my lip, it seems my question had been answered.

"Business? What do you do? Well, if you don't mind me asking." Its my turn to raise my hands in defense playfully, he laughs at me as he tucks his hands into his pockets.

"I'm a lawyer, nothing too exciting but...it puts food on the table." I skate off to one of the metal railings and lean against it, Edward follows suit and he makes fun of me by playfully crossing his arms similar to mine.

I throw my head back in laughter and push him playfully, it was odd. He was a lawyer, those guys were suppose to uptight stiffs...but not Edward. He was funny and playful, definitely not some lame stuff; I turned and looked at him. He was looking out at the setting sky and ocean, I drank in his profile and felt a heat bubble in my stomach that I'd only ever felt whenever I looked at the poster of Ryan O'Neal that was hung up in my room.

"So , why are you out and about on the beach in your stiff suit?" He turns and laughs at me, a playful hurt expression plays across his expression.

"Why I'm hurt _Miss_ Bella, I'm anything but stiff." My eyes narrow at his emphasis on Miss, my lips scrunch together and I wrinkle my nose at him playfully.

I turn and lean my elbows against the cooling metal rail, he turns and follows suit as I absentmindedly move back and forth on my skates.

"You know I should take back my stiff comment, I mean you do have the American Flag colors showing proudly on your shirt! That's anything but stiff !" He looks down at his stained shirt and pulls at the starch cotton before smoothing it back in place and turning to me.

"I have you to thank for that _Miss _can't-balance-on-skate's!" I scoff at him and push away from the metal railing.

"Can't balance? Well let me show you Mr!" I say definitely, I turn and skate a little away and begin to dance in my skates. Singing in my head and humming as I turn, kick and shimmy playfully.

He throws his head back in laughter when I tuck my hands into my jean pockets and kick while skating backwards before bringing my hands out and shaking with playful jazz hands. He claps as I skate expertly over to him and rest my lower back and elbows on the railing.

"How's that for balance, Mr?" He concedes and we fall into a funny laughter of my dancing and skating. THe conversation carries so naturally that we don't even have to put effort into it which is much different from the guys at school.

We talk for awhile about the beach, our favorite music, my favorite singers and our mutual love of ice cream. I don't even realize how long we've talked until I hear my name being called, I push away from the railing and see Alice across the beach waving at me. Her little arms beckoning me over and telling me its time to go, I give her a nod and shoo her off with my raised hand. I turn back to Edward and see he's also pushed off the railing and is standing with his hands resting in his pockets.

"Well Edward it looks like its time to say goodbye!" I hesitate before gaining the confidence; "Tell me will you have the time to come here tomorrow?" He gives me that smile I've come to fall in love with these past few hours, it made my stomach hot.

"For you I think I can pencil you in!" We laugh and we agree on a time before saying our final goodbyes. I start to skate backwards and it causes him to laugh, I turn and start to lift my headphones back up when he calls my name. I turn and see he's standing there with a serious face.

"How old are you Bella?" I smirk at him, I'd been waiting for that question.

"Don't you worry Eddie! I'm legal!" I give him a playful wink and turn and begin to skate away, over my shoulder I call out.

"I'm 18 Eddie!" I smile to myself and lift my headphones and listen to the perfect sounds of _Earth, Wind and Fire._

* * *

_[ These past few weeks I've been working religiously on this story, its become my baby! It's very different from hat I've done in the past and I think that's why its flowed and I've been so successful in writing it. I love the time period I set it in and I've been listening to so much 70's music its insane! I've already got 8 of the 14 chapters written and all the chapters have already been planned and given a basic structure, I'll post the next ones if this story takes off and after 3 chapters I will start posting one every Friday of the week until the story is complete. Make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments and leave some guesses of what you think will happen next! Enjoy and I'll see you next chapter! ]_


	2. California Girls

**Chapter 2**

**~ California Girls ****~  
**

I blow a kiss to Alice and say I'll see her later before closing her car door. I listen to her drive off before turning and making my way up the concrete steps to my modest two story, moss green house; my mother's flower beds sat close to the front of the house and the bright green grass (my father's pride and joy) blended in perfectly with our house. My father's dark brown El Camino sat proudly outside and I knew my parents were both home, I let out a sigh before pushing open our mustard yellow door open and shutting it behind me. I sat my skates down next to the door and toed out of my black vans and left them next to one another, I walked across the cool wood and down the two steps into our burgundy carpeted living room.

I plopped down on the brown and light blue checkered couch and grabbed the clicker, I switched on the TV and changed it to some random channel and saw it was playing _I Love Lucy. _I laid back against the arm and watched as Lucy got herself into a another mess, I let out a laugh when my mother suddenly came into the living room flustered. She saw me laying down and let out a sigh before coming to stand in front of the TV, I sighed and sat up before turning and looking at her. Her hands rested firmly against her skirt covered hips and her kitten heeled shoes tapped against the carpet.

"Isabella Swan do you know what time it is?" I let out a groan and pushed myself off the couch.

"Mom-" She cut off my moaning and gave me her stink eye that rivaled my own.

"Isabella is your given name and just because all your friends call you Bella doesn't mean I will. Isabella is a beautiful name, it was your grandmother's name you know." She came over and ran a hand through my hair before fluffing up my curls.

"Yes mother I know, Grandma Isabella wanted you and dad to name me after her when she was on her death bed." She smiled and grabbed my face in her hands and pulled me close, she planted a solid kiss against my warm cheek before turning me towards the kitchen/dining room.

We walked into the linoleum tiled floor and my nose was assaulted with a slight burnt scent, my nose scrunched up at the offending smell as mother guided me towards the wood table off to the far left of the room. I sat down in my usual seat next to Emmett, my hulking football playing brother.

I scooted forward and pushed Emmett's elbow off of the table, he turned and pinched me in my arm. I let out a loud 'Ow' before pinching him right back.

"Jeez _Isabella_! Is that anyway to greet your dear brother?" I knew he was goading me by using my birth name, I narrowed my eyes at him and with lightening speed I punched him in the arm forcefully.

"Ow! Mom tell _Isabella _to not hit me!" My mother sighs and is about to talk when the back door opens and my father walks in, he wipes his hands before turning and looking at Emmett and I.

Emmett is holding his arm and I'm still glaring occasionally at him, father lets out a sigh before going over to my mother and placing a kiss on her freckled cheek before turning to the two of us.

"Emmett leave your sister alone.." Emmett's face screws up in disbelief and anger as I push him, a smile shining brightly on my face. "And Isabella don't goad him!" Its my turn to turn and look at him with disbelief, Emmett lets out a loud 'Ha!' before pushing me. We turn and glare at one another until father sits down and we both turn to our plates.

We all work in silence as we pile our plates with the slightly burnt food that mother prepared, Emmett and I give each other hesitant looks as we beg our father with our eyes if we truly have to eat it.

"It looks lovely sweetheart!" Father exclaims, my mother lets out a squeak of joy and claps her hands together. She leans down and father places another kiss on her cheek before she sits herself down next to him and begins to fill her plate as well, I raise my glass and eagerly gulp down the cold water. Emmett, my father and I all look at one another too see who will be the brave soul to take the first bite, Emmett and I give sharp nods 'no' to my father who sighs. He turns to my bright eyed, waiting mother and finally lifts a forkful of burnt chicken? I think?

Emmett and I scrunch up our noses and turn away in disgust when our fathers bites and swallows the burnt food with great reluctance, we only look back when our father gives a pained 'delicious!' I turn and pick up my spoon and start with the peas. I hate peas. But they are the most edible looking things on my plate.

My face scrunches up and I force myself to not spit out the half cooked peas, the middle still frozen. I swallow them reluctantly before looking up and see everyone staring at me, I sit back and give them all a confused and suspicious look.

"So Isabella where were you all day?" I had to hold back the eye roll, not wanting a tongue lashing from either of my parents.

"Alice and I went to the beach today, we were there all day. It is summer and…" I paused not wanting to sound like a smartallic but I knew I needed to get my point across.

"And I'm also 18 so...technically I'm an adult which allows me more freedom and if I want to go somewhere I shouldn't have to run it past you guys unless it has to do with people coming to the house." I saw Emmett struggling to hold in his laughter, he turned and muttered 'you're so in trouble!' I turned when my father cleared his throat, I winced knowing a tongue lashing was coming.

"You know what Isabella...you're right. You're an adult and these next few months are your last staying here so I think you deserve the freedom with becoming 18." Everyone at the table sat there dumbstruck at my father's calm demeanor, I was on edge waiting for his yelling but it never came.

The rest of the dinner was spent with Emmett grumbling, he was 16 and thought since he was a 'man' he deserved the same privileges I was getting. My father was quick to shoot it down and dinner fell into light conversation about how my parents day went and how football camp had gone for Emmett that day. I even got to tease my baby brother about his crush, little Rosalie who was 15 and Emmett had had a crush on her since they were in 7th grade.

I helped my mother clear up the dishes and kissed her and my father goodnight, Emmett and him were sitting discussing football and other 'manly' things so I was quick to wish them both good night. I hurried up the burgundy carpeted steps and down the hall into the bathroom. I was quick to strip and hopped into the shower, washing the sweat and sand off of my skin and shampooing my sandy hair.

I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and wiped the foggy mirror down so I could see my face as I scrubbed away the dirt and grime and moisturized heavily; I turned off the light and scurried down the empty hall to my room. I flicked on the overhead light and went over to the fan that was off in the corner, I turned it on and let the cool air fill my stuffy room. I rummaged through my wardrobe and pulled out a light pink nightgown, I slipped it over my head after drying off and squeezed the excess water out of my hair before sitting at my vanity. I took mousse and scrunched my curls to help them form while I slept, I took my rollers and rolled the front pieces which always fell since I slept on my side. I rolled my hair before going over and turning off my light and flopping down on my pastel multi-color sheets, crawling underneath them I closed my eyes and fell into a quick sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up reluctantly and stumbled over to my chair where my robe was, I threw it on and tied the sash before slowly making my way out of my room and down the stairs. The house was quiet and I looked at the clock that hung proudly in the center of the living room wall, _10:43 am._ I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Father and mother were off doing their shopping, mother for gardening and groceries and my father for the vintage car out back that he'd been working on for the past month and for the yard. Emmett had already left for football camp and I was left alone until 12:00 when Alice would come and pick me up before heading off to the beach again, her to see Jasper and me too see Edward.

I poured myself some orange juice and threw some bread into the toaster, I leaned against the counter until the toast popped up. I grabbed it and bit into the hot bread as I made my way into the living room. I sat my juice down and on the TV before sitting down comfortably on the coach. I bit in to my toast as I flipped through the few channels available when a knock echoed throughout the house. I sighed before reluctantly pushing myself off the couch and padded up the steps and too the door, I unlocked the door and swung it open and was greeted by the beautiful friend Alice.

Today her hair was curled away from her face and she was wearing a white, capped sleeve shirt with flowers around the neckline and high waisted, bell bottom jeans with cobalt blue pumped clogs. She smiled at me and pushed past me and made her way into the house, I shut the door and hurried after her. She disappeared into the kitchen and I walked in as she downed the last of...my cup of orange juice. I poked my head into the living room and narrowed my eyes at my missing cup.

"You know its not nice to steal a girls orange juice!" She waves me off as she sorts through the fridge. She pulls out bread up and pops it into the toaster as I lean against the counter, she smiles brightly at me before refilling my cup and holding it out to me. I smile ruefully at her before taking the cup and taking a sip from it.

"So not that I don't love you...but why exactly are you here at..10:54 in the morning?" She takes her finished toast and butters it before turning to me, she takes a bite of the bread before finally answering.

"Sorry I barged in but I was bored at home and couldn't wait another hour so, I figured why not come early and help you get ready for your older lover boy." She takes a bit when she finishes and I just laugh at her before finishing my last bit. I wipe the crumbs from my hands and just shake my head at Alice.

We eventually make our way into the living room and with our feet propped up on the coffee table we immerse ourselves into an episode of _Happy Days _that had come on; the episode eventually ended and Alice also finished her toast. I was yanked off the couch and I stumbled upstairs after Alice. She flung my door open and immediately ran towards my closet and opened the wood doors, I sat down on my unmade bed and waited as she rifled through my tops and bottoms. She turned suddenly and held a peach colored tube top with a pair of light wash high waisted shorts.

"Ok, here's your outfit now just choose a swimsuit!" I went over to my dresser and pulled out a floral one piece suit that my Aunt Carmen had sent to me for my birthday. I shooed Alice out after she gave her approval and once the door was closed I took off my robe and nightgown and slipped on the swimsuit.

It was white with light green and teal flowers all over the suit, the cut in the chest was a medium V since my father would probably flip if it had been anything like Farrah Fawcett's. Ah! If only I could look her. Oh! And her clothes and hair were to die for!

I slipped on the tube top and my shorts then grabbed my strappy sandals that tied up at the calf, the white color helped make my skin look slightly more tan than I really was. I opened my door and Alice was quick to run right back in and pushed me into my vanity seat, she started by taking out the rollers and proceeded to perfect my normal 'flick' hair style. She put the tiniest amount of mascara on and a hint a blush before she deemed me perfect.

"There Bella! This mysterious Edward won't have a choice but to fall right in love!" I laughed at her and went to grab a towel, sun screen and my favorite sunglasses, oversized round and black. Once I'd shoved everything into a bag, Alice and I made our way down the steps and I ran to the side table and pulled out some paper and a pen.

_Went to the Beach with Alice._

_I'll be home late. _

_Love, Bella_

I ripped off the paper and held it to the table with the pen before I motioned for Alice to go, I locked the house behind me and Alice and I ran down the steps and hopped into her baby. Much like yesterday Alice sped down the streets to the beach and like normal I propped my feet up on her dashboard and closed my eyes until the car stopped. Alice and I made our way down to the beach and saw Jasper, Angela, Ben, Lauren and Jessica all huddled on various towels. I tossed my stuff down next to Angela before undoing my sandals and sitting down next to her.

I had known Angela almost as long as I'd known Alice, she was such a sweetheart and unlike most of my friends she was still all about the 'hippie' look; mainly to make her parents angry and because she'd grown to love to style. Her long brunette hair was straight and reached the bottom of her back, she wore a deep brown, braided headband over her forehead and a short matching brown boho dress with fringe on the neckline and bare feet. Ben had his arm draped around her, they'd been dating since 9th grade and all of us were just waiting for them to get hitched! Ben wore an unbuttoned flannel shirt and striped swim trunks. Lauren and Jessica were both wearing bikinis with the same bright red solid color and there hair was tightly curled with a face full of makeup, Lauren's blond hair loose while Jessica's dirty blonde hair was held back in a matching red scrunchie.

"So Bella when is your mystery man suppose to meet up with you?" Alice said as she draped herself around Jasper, he held onto the arm draped across his front and leaned down to the kiss the tanned skin. Everyone else's eyes seemed to snap to mine, Jessica and Lauren raised their sunglasses and looked at me with hungry eyes, they always needed some piece of gossip.

"We said around 2...but I'm not sure what time it is?" I said as I leaned back on my hands.

"It's...1:34." Angela said in a quiet tone before leaning and nuzzling into Ben, that was the thing with Angela. She seemed to always know what time it was even when there was no clock in sight, we had joked when we were younger that she was a life saver when it came to curfews.

With the time now in mind I decided to relax while I could, I stood and took off my top and shoved it into my bag and shimmed out of my shorts and grabbing my sunglasses. I laid out on a towel and just listened as everyone talked amongst themselves. Time passed quickly as I tanned under the hot sun and listened as everyone laughed and talked.

"Bella!" I jumped up when Alice smacked me in the arm.

"Ow! Jeez Alice! Why'd you hit me?" I grabbed me and turned me around just in time for me to see Edward.

"I'm pretty sure that's your lover boy. Am I right?" I nodded my head and she leaned backed and clapped her hands, happy that she'd guessed right. I'd gone into great detail of what he'd look like and Alice said she knew she'd be able to spot him, I hadn't believed her but I guess I had to give my friend a little more credit.

I pushed myself off the sand and hurried up the beach, I called out to him and he turned and smiled when he saw me jogging over to him. He wore a plain grey pullover and a pair of worn jeans, I was quite impressed by his informal attire.

"So it seems can infact dress casual. Who would've known?" I say jokingly as I lift my sunglasses up on top of my head. He laughs with me before taking a look at my outfit and he clears his throat, his eyes jump right up to my face.

"I hope you brought some swim trunks Mr." He nodded his head and I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hot beach and to my group of friends.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Edward, Edward these are my friends Alice, Jasper, Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Ben." He said hello to everyone and everyone in turn did the same, I sat down in my spot and told him to sit.

We all talked and got to know one another, Edward talked about his job and all of us talked about college and funny end of the year stories. The sun was finally getting to me and sweat was gathering everywhere...and I mean everywhere!

"Lets go for a swim!" Everyone hoop and holler and anyone wearing clothes strips them off leaving us all in swimsuits and trunks. I turn towards all the girls and we all look at each other competitively.

"First one to the water wins, all the losers get to get thrown in." All of us nod and the guys step back, Jasper laughing while Ben tells Edward that it's our tradition and we've done it since 10th grade.

"1...2...3!" We all shoot off down the beach, kicking up sand as we rush. Alice and I are in the front and we elbow each other and push as we make it to the water. I practically jump into the warm salt water, I swim out a little ways and come up. I look and see that I had in fact won!

I let out a whoop and stuck my tongue out at Alice who only splashed water at me, I splashed right back and eventually we started to push one another as we laugh until I push Alice under water; he comes up and we both double over in the water as we laugh. Lauren and Jessica stay up by the tide, not wanting to get their hair wet but Alice and I see Jasper and Ben come up behind them. Lauren shrieks when Jasper picks her up and starts running to the deep end, he throws her and she gives one last yell until she's submerged in the water. All of us laugh when she comes up, she glares at Jasper and playfully pushes him, he hurries away and swims to Alice. Ben and Angela are already together and are treading water together while Jessica and Lauren make their way up to the tide again and sit to let their hair dry. My eyebrows crease when I look around for Edward and see him no where, I start to make my way up the water.

"Ah!" I let out a yell when arms wrap around my waist and toss me back into the deep end of the water, I blow out from my nose and swim up and I see Edward standing there with his arms crossed, laughing, far too pleased with himself.

I swim forward and wrap my arms around his front, pulling him closer to me. His eyes go wide and he looks at my face questionably, I nod and he places his hands on my waist; I smirk and with all my weight I push him down and he lets go when he falls into the water. I laugh until my side hurt especially when he comes up and his curls are clinging to his forehead.

The rest of the day is spent with us swimming, pushing one another into the water and running around on the beach. Edward and I even beat Alice and Jasper in a game of chicken, which was feat since Alice always wins even though she's the tiniest of us all.

Everyone else has already gotten out of the water and is drying off while Edward and I walk the shoreline, I looked up at him and his curls were starting to dry and were curling back and his skin seemed to already have tanned another warm shade. I had been worried earlier, Edward and I seemed to just click and I honestly thought we were moving to fast until Alice pulled me away.

_"You're 18 and this is your last chance to just be...free until college. You and Edward can just have a summer fling! Go with it! He's cute and he doesn't seem to mind how fast you guys are moving!"_

I reluctantly took her advice and that's why were holding hands as we walked, the foaming water caressing my hot feet making the sand bearable to walk on. The sun was setting and I knew Alice had to get home soon which meant I also had to leave, I was lost in my thoughts when Edward suddenly stopped. I turned and he squeezed my hand before finally speaking;

"This was probably the most fun I've had in years to be honest." I laughed and he let go of my hand which let me playfully push him.

"See, us youngins got to show you how to have some fun!" We laughed when Edward suddenly got very serious.

"So I was wondering if this if next Friday you and some of your friends would like to go out clubbing?" My eyebrows raised in interest, I'd only ever been to club once and that had been on my 18th birthday. I looked at him and let myself think about it for a minute before finally nodding.

"Yeah, sounds fun! I'll invite Alice and Jasper and we can all have a fun night. Sound good?" He nods and as we make our way up the beach we make small talk and we collect all our stuff.

He walks with Alice, Jasper and I to the car and we hug before saying goodbye. A smile I can't seem to wipe away is stuck as I climb into the back of the car, Jasper and Alice both look back at me with knowing smiles. I roll my eyes at them and brush them off;

"Don't give me those looks you two! We're just having some fun ok?" They both nod as they try to hide their smiles, when the turn around I reluctantly bring up the clubbing.

"Also...Edward invited me to go clubbing next Friday and I was wondering if you guys would like to come?" Alice lets out a loud laugh before covering her mouth, she looks back at me and nods.

I just roll my eyes at her while she takes off towards my house, I roll down the back window and rest my arms against the door and stick my head out as the wind hits against my warm cheeks and closed eyelids.

* * *

[ So this chapter starts with a lot about her family because that's obviously a big part of Bella's life and I wanted to show that she is 18 but, she's young and that will come in a few chapters. I'm also dropping hints about college because Bella IS going to college which is going to be another thing that will affect her and Edward. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who took the time and reviewed the story but, also to everyone who's reading it, I'm very thankful and I'll see you all in the next chapter! ]

_California Girls- The Beach Boys_


End file.
